


Endings

by Wolfkid9963



Series: Toriel or Bust [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All the other main characters are mentioned briefly, Birthdays, Cake, Death, Exploding cake, Froggit's mentioned very briefly, Genocide Route, Memories, Mom murder, Pacifist Route, Parent/Child relationship - Freeform, Reunions, There's a brief mention of blood licking, You are not Frisk, alternate endings, but like one sentence that's IT, frisk is not reader, no really, non-romantic, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfkid9963/pseuds/Wolfkid9963
Summary: Alt 1: (Shameless) You... You had chosen Genocide.And now you had to kill the one who had cared for you like a mother.Toriel.Alt 2: (Home) Keeping all of your morals in tact, you had gone through an amazing journey that you had enjoyed through and through. Even though you've had that journey many times before, this one by far was the best. But, now, it was time to go back home.To Toriel.





	1. Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> GENOCIDE

"I have killed the all except one. I must go...  
Go...  
...and kill Toriel."

\------------------------------------------

The large doors that lead to the Ruins were as big and sturdy as ever, but, with your mind overrun by LOVE, it didn't matter. All that mattered was going in there...  
Finding the old lady....  
And murdering her.  
Then your quest will be complete.  
And then you can erase the world...

\------------------------------------------

You had spent days on end seeking out and murdering everyone you could find. It was so thrilling when you had killed the monsters you were friends with in another time.  
And you felt no regret.  
No shame.  
No guilt.  
Only LOVE.

You had no idea what had set you on this path, but, it didn't matter now. All that mattered was that you were here, and, what has been done has been done. You can't stop now. You had to finish what you had started just a couple of months before.

You press your hand against the cool stone that made up the entrance to your destination. Memories fly through your head at break-neck speed, but you ignore them. You push open the door and step through, not caring about the loud noise the large door emitted.  
You close the large door behind you, and begin stepping through the long hallways that eventually led to Toriel's home. The thought of your knife at her throat brought a psychopathic smile to your face.  
Your steps echoed through the halls while you thought about the one you used to call 'Mom'. Your face scrunched up into one of disgust at the thought.   
You had been dreaming of the day you would see her again. You dreamt of the day you could cut her down, and absorb her soul, and watch her turn to dust. Your smile returns.

You round a corner and continue wandering your thoughts. Was the hallway longer that it was before? You weren't sure.

More psychopathic thoughts entered your mind. Some of them were... Scandalous.  
The thought of licking up Toriel's blood as you cut her...  
The thought of her begging for mercy...  
The thought of making her suffer just before her death...

It made you shudder with glee. You may just be a few days before becoming a teenager, but, your mind still made up these thoughts.  
You had lost track of where you were going. You were already at the steps. You smirk.  
You would appear as the almost-teenage child you were before you left. But, inside, your LOVE was buzzing around like a bee trapped inside a jar.  
You walk up the steps, hiding the knife you held behind you.

"T-Toriel? Hello?" you say innocently, trying to hide your psychotic tone.

You hear a familiar gasp. You smirk but quickly hide it under a genuine smile.  
You go up the rest of the steps and emerge in the foyer, and you saw your target standing there in shock, waiting for you.  
You tried to keep yourself from smiling maliciously. Your insanity was quickly getting to you, and your LOVE wasn't helping you any either in this situation.

"M-my child... Is that you?" Toriel asked, bringing a hand up to her face. You nod slowly, your smile growing a tiny bit.

You see Toriel begin to tear up. You knew that she must be ecstatic to see her 'child' again.

Too bad you weren't the same kid.

You step up to Toriel, only about two fingers taller than you were before. Toriel smiles and embraces you tightly. You tried very hard to make the knife as low as you can so that She couldn't detect it, but to no avail. Toriel's hands manage to find the blade, and you hear her gasp again.

"M-my child.. Why do you..?"

You smile maliciously.

"So I can kill you."

Toriel immediately let's go of you and backs away. You look at her with eyes that no longer feel.

You could see fear in her face.  
You could feel it.  
You could almost taste it.

You lick your lips in anticipation. You adjust your grip on the knife as your bring it out of hiding.

*The human is allowing you to make the first move.

Toriel takes a deep breath in, trying very hard not to sniffle. She couldn't stop the tears from slowly pouring out of her eyes, though.

"Forgive me, my child."

Toriel forms a ball of fire in a hand, and fires it at you, aimed for your head. You smirk and easily dodge.

"You're going to try a little harder than that," you taunt, beginning your turn.

You ran up to Toriel, knife ready to cut her right open, but, she dodges before you reach her. She quickly uses her turn to fire a barrage of fire at you, most of which you avoided.

You attacked again, but missed. Toriel again used a barrage of fire. More of it hit you.

Your HP was dropping quickly.

You were beginning to get frustrated. Sooner or later you had to waste a turn and heal, when you could be using that turn to attack.  
You attack, and just narrowly miss hitting her muzzle. You quickly gain a frown. She must know that if you hit her you would kill her instantly.  
More fire. A little more hit you this time.

25 HP left....

Your face contorts into one of anger.

You swing wildly at Toriel, your frustration clearly getting to you. It reminded you of when you fought Sans. At least, he had a distinct pattern that you knew off by heart, but since this was a completely new battle...  
You manage to almost cut Toriel across the top of her head, but you only cut a few hairs.

You groan in frustration, "Just let me hit you so this can be over!!"

Woah.

That's a feeling you've never had before...  
Is it called dread?  
Were you dreading what was going to happen to Toriel?  
No. You couldn't be. Unless...

'My old side is trying to get back out again,' you think dismissively, narrowly getting missed by a fireball aimed for your head.

You charge up to Toriel again, and you end up cutting up the emblem on the outfit she wore, just missing cutting her.

Some tears escape their prison without warning, "Toriel, please. You know it's going to happen some time or another." You begin to twitch wildly. 

"Just let me kill you, so I can start over again."

Toriel quivers for a moment, her breathing heavy, and she turns away for just a second. She looks back to you, tears now pouring out like a waterfall.  
She begins walking towards you, without any fire forming in her hands.  
You didn't expect this kind of behavior. It was still her turn, so, you were suspicious as to what was happening.  
Toriel steps up close enough to hug you, and, she does. This catches you by surprise, and almost immediately you begin to sob.

"I'm so sorry, Toriel! I... I.. Don't know what came over me," you say in despair.

"But..." You say in a much harsher tone, as if you had a split personality that was talking to the other.

"I'm sorry," you hear her say simply. Your eyes widen at the words. Why was she apologizing? You were the one that needed to do that, especially after all you've done.

And then you head the fire crackling.

You forgot to check your HP.

*Hp  
1/99

You gasp as you feel the burning flame bite at your skin as it burned through your sweater, taking away the last of your HP.

You had to act quick. You still had a few seconds to live. If you could just attack once more...

You couldn't do it. You were too weak.

You closed your eyes as life was quickly being sucked out of you. This feeling... It was... Different. You had been killed many times by Sans, but, the feeling of dying... It didn't feel anything like this...

You fell onto the floor, completely limp.

\------------------------------------------

Toriel's eyes widened at the realization of what she had just done.

She fell to her knees, and cried as she saw your soul get torn apart. She cried as you said nothing and lay there, completely limp. She cried as she thought about what you had done to turn into such a monster.

She cried for what seemed like hours.

\------------------------------------------

When she was done crying, she got up, and blew her nose on the nearest form of tissue she could find. She then picked up your lifeless body, and walked out of her home.

She walked to where she first found you, and placed you on the bed of golden flowers.

"Have an eternal rest, my child. When ready, return."

\------------------------------------------

Toriel was just about to leave when she heard a horribly familiar voice behind her.

"Just had to kill them, eh?"

Her blood turned to ice.

She slowly turned around to who was intruding, and, her suspicions were confirmed.

It was Chara, the human she and her husband had adopted many years ago.

But... Chara was dead...

How is Chara supposed to be here?

"They wanted to kill you themselves, Toriel."

Toriel gulped. She remembered when the human had lived with her, so many years ago. It pained her to see that Chara was truly a monster.

"How.... How did you get here?" Toriel questioned, unsure of how to feel. She wanted to feel sadness, anger, or confusion, but somehow she couldn't feel anything.  
Chara smiled and twirled the knife in their hand. "Oh, I was just going to take over that other human's body once they'd killed you so I could erase the world, but then you managed to kill them. You of all monsters! That's so surprising," Chara taunted, smiling evilly.

"I was awakened about a month ago, when I could feel the screams of many innocents resonating through hell. But, My soul managed to escape to this realm, and, guess what I found? The exact opposite of a pacifist. So, I decided to... Take charge."

Toriel gulped. She didn't like this at all. It was as if she could feel sins crawling all around her, but not on her.

Chara's expression suddenly changed to one that could give even the strongest of men nightmares.

"I guess I will have to do it myself."

And just like that, there has a huge cut going right through Toriel. The caretaker felt her HP fall to zero almost instantly. She fell to her knees, her breathing coming in short, staggered breaths.

She felt her body turn to dust and felt her soul be destroyed.


	2. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pacifist.

It felt like years had gone by since you had last seen the giant doors out in the woods. It felt like years had gone by since you had roamed the hallways that lay beyond the giant stone doors. In reality, it had only been a couple of months since you had left, but, after all you'd been through...  
You press a hand against the cool stone of the out of place entrance. You look over to your right, to the bush which hid one of Alphys's cameras. You smiled at the camera slightly, whispering something very dear to it, knowing that Alphys would hear, "I'm finally going home, Al."

You felt a slight surge of nostalgia tighten your chest as you pushed open the large door, the object groaning in response. Despite the usually spooky noise, you pressed on.

Your footsteps echoed through the long purple hallways as you traversed them. Your thoughts wandered to the journey you had once again had, and the friends you had managed to make along the way.

Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, even King Asgore!  
But not Flowey. One day, maybe, but, not yet. He still wanted you to burn in hell.

Your thoughts drifted to Toriel. The one you had always loved.

She was the best mother you had ever had. But... You must've really broken her heart when you ran away to go on your adventure. Your heart jumped to your throat at your next thought, 'What if she's no longer here?'  
You try to gulp back down the lump that had formed in your throat. But the anxiety was chipping away at your mind, much like a stone mason.

'What if she hates me?'

You tried to assure yourself that Toriel would never hate you. She's too kind, and motherly. Yes... Surely it was impossible for her to hate you.

You round a corner, and a hurricane of emotion washes through you as you spot the stairs leading up to Toriel's room. You couldn't tell if your hopes were raised or if they were crushed. The twister of emotions swirling through you due to the pure anxiety made it hard to feel any one emotion properly.  
You shakily walk up the steps, suddenly aware of the world around you. The noises that echoed around you seemed to make you feel lonely, and the low light made it kind of hard to see.

You climb the rest of the steps, and look around the foyer of the home. It looked exactly the way it looked a few months ago when you left. Not a single thing was out of place.  
You walk around the foyer, taking in everything as nostalgia kicked in. You felt tears forming in the corners of your eyes, and a smile forming on your face.  
Something new caught your eye, though. You walk over to a particular small table and inspect the strange item.

A picture frame.

With a Picture of you and Toriel. Your mouth quivers as you gaze upon the picture. It was like you were gazing upon s long forgotten memory, and then remembering it as clear as day.

This picture in particular was special — it was a picture from your most recent birthday. And, this picture was unique, and thinking about that day made you giggle a little.

That day in particular was a fun one....

\----Two Months Ago----

"Mom! Five minutes has passed! I think you should come back and take out the cake!"

You were sitting in front of the oven, eagerly awaiting your cake to be finished. Toriel had left you to watch over the cake as she went to do a quick errand. She had told you to call her once five minutes has passed.  
Looking back at the clock, you were in fact correct. Five minutes and fifty two seconds has passed now.

Worried, you call, "Mom! Don't forget about me and the cake!"

You get no reply. You got slightly paranoid, but it instantly went away once you saw Toriel enter the room. You let out a sigh of relief.

"Welcome back, mom!" You say enthusiastically, eager to dig into the cake. Toriel smiles happily at you, blushing slightly at you calling her "Mom." She might not have gotten used to that yet, despite calling her that over the past couple of years.

Toriel then looks around the kitchen, looking for an important item. Upon not finding it, she turns to you, "Dear child, have you seen my oven glove?"

You shrug, and say, "I dunno where it is, mom." Toriel gets a straight face, and starts to search through various cupboards and drawers around the kitchen. You look past her and into the oven, and notice the cake was.... Bubbling? Is that even possible?

You choose not to voice your concerns, and sit patiently in your little stool like a good child.

"Hmmm... Maybe I left it in the living room," Toriel thought out loud, walking out of the kitchen. You look back to the oven with a worried face, noticing that the cake that is occupying it is now twice as big as before, and bubbling like a heated pot of water.

You begin sweating from nervousness, unsure of what to do about the now deformed "creature" that was now in the oven. Should you voice your concerns, or stay quiet? 

You chose the latter.

You closed your eyes and tried not to think about it, but one unsettling gurgling sound from the oven made your eyes pop open, and you stared at horror at the batter that was threatening to blow down the oven.

"MOM! COME HERE, QUICKLY!!!" You shout, standing up and taking a step back. Toriel comes running in, and, just as she does, the oven seemingly explodes.  
A few seconds after the boom had subsided, you looked over yourself. 

Completely covered in cake.

You should've been mad or sad, really. Ruined cake is the worst thing a child can ever experience. But, instead, you smiled at the mess you were covered in. You looked over to Toriel, and laughed as you saw her.   
From horn to toe, she was covered in cake batter. She looked at you with an angry face before it got replaced with a happy one. She began giggling, covering her mouth in a very cute way.  
You two began giggling at each other before you both fell on the floor laughing.

Once over the giggle fit, you noticed a tiny crack in the roof, and, you notice a barely visible tiny froggit — and it had a camera.  
It took multiple pictures of you and Toriel.  
The froggit smiled before dropping the camera down into the room, landing next to you. You pick up the pictures the froggit took, and smile at them.

"Mom, can we frame these?" You ask happily, passing the images to the one you called Mother. Toriel giggled and said yes.

\--Present--

The memories brought tears to your eyes. You suddenly felt ecstatic to be back home again. You grab the picture, and hug it with all your might before setting it back down.

You run to your bedroom, and peek in. It looked the way it did when Toriel had helped you clean it: organized. You walk over to Toriel's room and peek inside there, too. It was the same as always.

You then quickly make your way to the living room. Upon entering, you see Toriel sitting in her chair, reading a book, from what you could see, titled 'How to Eat Raw Instant Noodles'.

You slowly step closer to Toriel, unsure of how to start up a conversation.

You suddenly had the perfect idea.

"Mom?"

That word. That singe, simple word. It was enough to get Toriel's attention. It was enough for her eyes to go wide as she saw you. It was enough for her to put her book away before getting up and embracing you tightly. It was enough to make her cry with joy.  
"My child... Y-you came back!!" You heard her exclaim as she stroked your hair. You were crying happily as well.

"Yes, mom.. And, I have great news." At these words, Toriel pulls away.

"What is it, my child?" She questioned, genuinely curious as to what you had to tell.

"The barrier is gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT'S THE END OF THIS SERIES. I wrote this an extremely long time ago! Back when I was hella into Undertale. I'd like to think that anything I've written since I wrote this was better. I haven't written anything too intense in a long time, I just haven't been inspired enough.  
> Repost from Wattpad.

**Author's Note:**

> Chara the dinglebutt strikes


End file.
